Minecraft Theory
Have you ever wondered how the Minecraft world came to be? Well there is no official backstory but this is a theory. Our theory begins in year 2022 when a new weapon is invented, the Crust Annihalator. This missile can only be launched in space because the needed speed can be only achieved in space. Once the missile has been aimed and fired at a target it hits the ground with incredible force that it goes deep underground before self destructing. This missile will first cause huge ravines to form accross the surface then lava comes up and causes even more destruction. Soon WWIII is thrown into action as several nations try to use this weapon as a way to Global Domination. Before long the world is destroyed and the nations that didnt get involved become safe zones but the destruction is beginning to reach there borders so most of the remaining Human population build giant spaceships and fly and colonize the other planets and moons of the solar system. But with Humans out of the question animals begin to become smarter, something animals cannot get to with the world being ruled by Humans. Although many wars are fought between the newly intellegent creatures of Earth. After some time only 3 remain. These are, the Testificates, who are believed to be a mutated version of Chimpanzees resembeling Humans. Then there are the Endermen, a alien race sent to colonize the Earth. And finally, the Brians, who are the Humans who survived WWIII but they have strange abilites such as teleportation which the Endermen also have. In the 2070s the colonies have split into smaller nations scatering the Moon and soon a war for control of the Moon occures, The Lunar War. Although not all joined the war, mainly the countries near the north pole of the Moon. These countries were home to the surviving Christians and members of other religions. These nations long ago allied forming The Spiritual Alliance Of The Moon. Soon they (and nearly impossible in real life) put together enough resources to build enough engines to move the Moon's orbit. So they moved the Moon just a few kilometers closer to the Earth but that was enough to cause destruction. This caused major destruction as any evidence of buildings or Human life for that matter was wiped away on the Moon thanks to the gravitational pull. The same happened to Earth except the entire planet wasnt effected only the equatorial areas. The land here was soon torn apart forming abnormal and unrealistic shapes. Although not everyone died, some escaped the Moon just in time. IN THE 3200s!!!! Humanity has since moved on from the events of Earth although just like in several movies the Earth may be abandoned but the Humans protected it. Each and every player was on the patrol spaceship U.H.R. Armia meant to protect the Earth from unwanted invaders. Shortly after a reprogramming of several mathmatical systems aboard a error is made in a calculation for the orbit causes the ship to crash down to Earth. Everyone (well, the players) jump from the craft and upon landing they fall uncounscious thanks to the fall. They soon awake later with no food, no water, and no equitment. With the ship no where to be seen the players must build in order to survive the beasts that have evolved from Humanitys abscence. But what about the Nether and End? Nether The Nether, as many players believe, is below the deepest mineable areas. The ghasts and other monsters are actually aliens who traveled along with the Endermen but instead of living above ground the Endermen teleported them by building portals to destroy the Human shelters in the Nether. Yes, the structures are the remains of Human shelters built when WWIII was going on. The Bedrock was a material invented by scientists, but you may ask "But there already is a material called Bedrock!" well those scientists didnt speak English. But anyways Bedrock was made so no one could reach the area walled off by the bedrock even if they used highly powerful weapons. End The End portal is actually a time machine. It is the Moon in the distant future where the Sun has long since died but now the Endermen live there with their leader the Enderdragon. But they do guard something...something important...something that the identity will remain a mystery forever. Answers to other questions How did the Monsters show up? The monsters were formed from evolution/disease/mutations. Why do the Testificates live in villiages? They have become smart enough to build them, although are not very good at finding good locations sometimes. Where did the ruins come from? Temples and nether ruins came from Human civilization while the dungeons are used as reproduction centers for the monsters and the strongholds are the remains of Human sewer systems but the Endermen hid their time machines in them. So that is it I hoped you enjoyed this theory and please give me feedback...anyways back to making retarded jokes.